Changes
by Sexxy lil Babie
Summary: Based on Usher's - Burn. Ron and Hermmione hit a difficult patch, can they make it? Please read and review.


A.N. As y'all know, I don't own any of the characters except those whose names ya don't recognize. Based on Usher's Burn, No I don't own the song either. Most repeated parts of the song have been cut out. As well, the Ooh's have been cut out. Please read and review. Thanks, x o x o, Emily  
  
Changes  
  
I don't understand why  
  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
  
I know this is something I gotta do  
  
But that don't mean I want to  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
  
I gotta let it burn  
  
Hermione walked into the little living room of her new apartment in her pajamas. The apartment she had just bought with Ron, her childhood flame who was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on their little television. "Ron, honey, baby, we have to talk.... It's sort of, well, important." Hermione said cautiously. Ron looked up at her abruptly, faking concern, while stealing glances at the television. "Turn the TV off, this is really important. Ron, turn it off. Fine if you won't turn it off I will." She said and muttered some incoherent words at the screen. "And don't you dare try to turn it on again." "What do you need?" Ron said through a half-sigh, half-groan. "Well you could at least show a little concern, can't you see that I'm upset." Hermione said. Exasperated, she sat down on the ottoman of the big armchair off to the side of Ron. "How much do you love me Ron?" "More than I ever thought I could love someone, more than anything, as much as I love my own mother." He said without even looking at her, he was looking everywhere but at her. "Ron...." She said quietly trailing off.  
It's gonna burn for me to say this  
  
But it's comin from my heart  
  
It's been a long time coming "I'm pregnant," Hermione said it so quietly that she wondered if she'd even said it aloud. "Pardon, I can't hear you," Ron said very carefully. "I'M PREGNANT!" Hermione jumped up, and threw the book that had been on her lap to the ground. She quickly picked up the book and sat back down. "I'm sorry," she said meekly. "Wow, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting.... Uh... I don't know what to do," Ron stuttered and mumbled his way through his sentence.  
But we done been fell apart  
  
Really wanna work this out  
  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
  
I do but you don't "You never know what to do!" Hermione said breaking down into big, gasping sobs. "I'm sick of you depending on me, I'm sick of having to figure everything on my own. I live with you, can't you at least do some things around here." Ron stood up to console her. "No, no. Please don't. I think it's time for you to leave. Here's, here's $500, now please leave." "You don't want to do this, you don't. I love you. Your just upset, c'mere, gimme a hug. It'll be okay." Ron said while making advances towards Hermoine. "NO! I mean yes, I will be okay, once I'm on my own, just me, the only person I can depend on anyway. Goodbye Ron." Hermione said softly but forcefully. "Here take the money, and get your stuff."  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
  
Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with  
  
I think that you should let it burn Ron stormed off into their bedroom, grabbed a suitcase angrily and started emptying his drawers. By the time he got to the closet he had started feeling pain. Sadness that he no longer had anything. He couldn't do a thing without her. Not one thing, soon he'd run out of money and.... And then what? He stopped himself from thinking any further in that direction. He put his last shirt into the suitcase that they had shared on their last vacation. As he walked into the living room, he stopped behind Hermoine, who had collapsed into the counter of the adjoining kitchen, and walked towards her. He put his arms around her and said his final goodbye. Before she could react, or say anything, he picked up his suitcase and left.  
--------- Hermione stood, using the counter for support, thinking about what had just happened. If I finally got what I had always wanted, why doesn't it feel like everything I had always thought it would. Hermione slowly walked over to the couch and bent down to pick up the remote to turn on the TV, she pressed the power button a couple of times to no avail, giving up she threw the remote across the room. 'Stupid television, stupid, stupid television,' she thought to herself before remembering that she had hexed the television so that Ron would pay attention to her. 'Ron, it's all his fault. Everything was his fault, this stupid baby, the TV not working, my loneliness.... NO! I'm not lonely, I'm happy, happy." Hermione sighed, she was losing an argument to herself.  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
---------  
  
Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! Hermione got up and ran to the phone, missing the call by a second, she listened to the answering machine pick up the call. It had been three weeks since Ron had left her, and she hadn't left her apartment other than to buy groceries and take out the garbage. She had lost her job, and was running out of money. Hi, you've reached Hermoine and Ron at our new place. You should stop in, anyway, leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. 'I have to change my answering message,' Hermione thought to herself. Ron doesn't live here anymore, and this place isn't new anymore. Hermione, Hermione!! It's me, Misha! Oh well, I guess your not here but I had to tell you, I hope you pick this message up and not Ron, 'cause it's important for you to hear this. I was just waking down Front St. and Ron was with some other girl. Let me tell you, they were making it quite apparent that they were together. I'm sorry girl; I didn't wanna be the one to tell you. Call me back as soon as you get this, and babe, I'm so sorry. 'Great, just great, three weeks to late I get a call that could have helped me end a relationship that I wanted to get out of, but needed desperately,' Hermoine thought out loud. 'That jerk,' she sobbed, 'He has another girlfriend already, he's out living and I haven't even left my apartment.' She stood up and walked over to the fridge, opened it and took a step back. "There's nothing to eat here," Hermione said to her empty apartment, "I'm going out, I shouldn't have to stay here, moping over a nobody like Ron, I'll get over him"  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
  
But you know that it's over  
  
We know that it's through  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
---------- Hermione walked along Front St., the street that her best friend had said that Ron had been canoodling down earlier in the day. Everywhere she looked things reminded her of her past love, she was so busy looking at the signs and advertisements that described what she missed most that she walked right into somebody. It was like a scene from a movie, bags flying, both people rushing to the ground to pick up their stuff. They looked up at the same time, right into each others eyes. "Draco?" Hermione said incredulously. Over the years, Hermione and Draco had grown to become friends, when they both graduated from Hogwart's, they kept in touch. First all the time, then less and less. In fact, she didn't think she'd talked to him in over 3 months. All this made it seem more and more surprising that he was there. "Hermione?" Draco said matching her amazement with his own. "It's been a long time. Wow. How are you and Ron doing?" His gaze dropped to her stomach that had started protruding just a bit. "I see that your expecting, too bad the kid might have red hair. Ahahahahahaha" Draco laughed manically, but stopped when he noticed that Hermione's face had fallen. "I – I'm sorry. What have I done wrong?" Hermione's gaze had fallen to the floor, where she noticed that her sandals were falling apart. "Ron and I, are no longer," was all she said. "Oh," Draco said, feeling like the worst person in the world. "But I am expecting, his child, and it is too bad it might have red hair. I thought I could wash him away, like I wash my hands every morning, but it's not that easy. Listen, I don't want to be pouring out my heart right here in the middle of the street, my apartments just up that street. Can I invite you in for lunch?" Hermione said graciously. "Uh, sure. Show me the way."  
---------  
  
"Ron, just grab the door could you, I need some help bringing the groceries in," Hermione said from behind three bags of groceries. "Ron?" "What are you talking about Draco?" Hermione said confused. "You called me Ron," Draco said as he walked over and sat on the couch. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I meant Draco. I'm not used to having other people around. He only person who's been around before was Ron." Hermione said before turning back around and going to unload the groceries to keep herself from breaking down in front of Draco. "You still love him don't you?" Draco said getting up and walking towards her. "Yes." As she turned around tears were already pouring from her eyes, she threw her arms around him and cried even more.  
  
Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
  
Got somebody here but I want you  
  
Cause the feelin ain't the same,  
find myself callin' him your name  
  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
  
It's the way I feel  
  
I know I made a mistake  
  
Now it's too late  
  
--------  
  
Draco had just left and Hermione was feeling sadder than he had before she saw him. He had laid it out very clearly; Ron was a jerk, who wasn't coming back. She needed to move on. She knew he was right, but she wanted Ron back anyway. Sitting there in Draco's arms, she was already thinking of ways to try and get over Ron, and ways to try to get him back.  
I know he ain't comin back  
  
What I gotta do now  
  
To get my shorty back  
  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
  
Without my booo  
  
You've been gone for too long  
  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)  
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)  
So many days, so many hours  
  
I'm still burnin' till you return  
----------  
  
A.N. This is just the first chapter, please review, the second one will be up soon. 


End file.
